


[podfic] Like Love

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Marvel Ultimates, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] smex, slight AU in that Johnny knows Peter's "secret" identity... *rolls eyes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Like Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14892) by solarcat05. 



> Many, many thanks to [solarcat05](http://solarcat05.livejournal.com/) for her patience. This is my first podfic and she's been wonderful. Be on the look out, there might be more of her works available as podfic... let her know how much you enjoy her stories!
> 
> [this podfic also includes [Something Like Love](http://solarcat05.livejournal.com/5975.html), a companion piece to Nothing Like Love.]

**Download** : [MP3 (9.9 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2008/Marvel/Like%20Love.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

**Archived** : [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-love)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

**Length** : 00:10:48


End file.
